Daddy Yondu Volume 2
by TheWritersJournal
Summary: Sometimes family isn't always about who you related too. It's about who loved you as one.


It was early in the morning in the Ravagers ship. Yondu was the first to get up. Letting his mate sleep. He kissed her cheek went to his one year old daughter's Destiny's room to check if she's awake. As he walked in he saw that his daughter is already awake and playing with her toys. The little Centaurian notices her father and looked up at him with the biggest smile she could ever make.

"Papa!" She jumped in her crib. "How are you doing my little Space Angel?" Yondu looked at his daughter Destiny with an soft smile. He plucked her from her bed and placed his daughter in his arms and gave her the biggest kiss ever. Making her giggle. "Are you ready for the day sweet heart?"

Destiny looked at him with a cheeky grin which Yondu swears she would be the death of him for too cute. Yondu walked out from the nursery and the first thing he did is to visit Kraglin. Every time Yondu visits him his daughter bounce in his arms. He knocked on Kraglin's door. The first mate opened his door seeing his captain and his baby right in front of him.

"Hello captain. Hello mini captain." He cooed at the little Centaurian in front of him. "Hi uncle Kraggy!" Destiny chirped. Kraglin couldn't help but smile. She was so dang cute. The second of command than looked at his captain with curiousness. "Captain do you mind if I hold her?" He asks.

"By all means Krags. Destiny loves it when you hold her." That made Kraglin blush a little. But, also made his day. He loves Destiny more than anything and would protect her like she was his own flesh and blood. So Yondu placed his daughter gentle in Kraglin's arms.

As Kraglin was holding her Yondu than got a call from his data pad."Hey Yondu. Me and Aleta thought of visiting you and your little space lady." It was Stakar Ogord. Yondu's old captain and his wife were the ones who saved him from slavery. "You want to see Destiny?" Yondu question. "Yeah. we're technically the girl grandad am I?" His former captain looked at his former Ravager with an arch brow.

Yondu sighed. But, he gave Stakar credit. Without him he never had met Luna and made his little angel."No it wouldn't be a problem. You guys can see her." He told him. Stakar smiled a bit."Good meet y'all soon." And hang up. After he hang up Yondu looked at Kraglin with open arms wanting his daughter back.

Kraglin notices and hugged his goddaughter tightly. "Just a few more cuddles please sir? She's just too cute to let go right now." Kraglin begged. Yondu chuckled at his first mate. "Okay just a few more cuddles. But, make it fast. My ole boss and his wife are coming to visit this little sugar crystal." Yondu rubbed gently on Destiny's cheek.

After a few more minutes of hugging Kraglin finally gave Destiny back to her father. But, not without a big kiss on her forehead. "See you later Destiny." He cooed once more. Both of the Centaurians walked off waiting for their guest arrival. He went to his captains chair waiting on his guests. As the were waiting they heard footsteps coming their way.

It was Yondu's mate Luna. Still looking tired. "Good morning love." She smiled. Luna walked towards him and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Making him kinda frisky. "Good morning to you too honey. How was you sleep?" Yondu asks. "Good. Have any plans for today?" The female questioned.

"Well, Stakar and his wife are visiting to see Destiny. After that we're going going to steal some rare artifacts for our rich client again." He told her."Stakar and Aleta? Were they the ones that disowned you from their clan years ago?" Luna looked at him puzzled. "Well it was my own damn fault." He informed her.

"What do you mean?" Yondu sighed."A long time ago I did something real stupid causing Stakar and his clan to banish me." He closed his eyes and hugged Destiny tightly. Remembering what he did to those innocents kids. What Ego did to those innocent kids.

"What did you do?" Luna questioned. "I tell you when Destiny is older. It's only fair she's knows too." His mate nodded knowing he didn't comfortable talking about it. Five minutes go by when they heard foot steps coming their way. "Hey where's that blue asshole with my granddaughter?!" Stakar boomed. He was with his wife Ogord and his first mate Martinex.

"Yes I like to see this little baby I heard so much off." Aleta Ogord agreed. Yondu chuckled and got up from his chair and greeted them with opened arms. "Where here guys." He waved at them. The first one to come up was Aleta. She rubbed her finger on her tiny cheek.

"Aww how can you produce something so cute? She can't be yours." She cooed. Luna grabbed her grandmothers finger and tried to put in her mouth. Aleta heart melted. "Can I hold her?" She asks her father. "Of course." Yondu placed his toddler in Aleta's. She kissed her on top of her head. Stakar was behind his wife and can't help to feel at awe.

"Hey there princess I'm your grandpa and this pretty lady is your grandma." He whispered. Destiny tilted her head at them. "Grandpaw? Grandmaw?" She questioned. They both chuckled. "Yes sweetness." He cooed. Luna looked at her father with a smile. "My grandpaw and grandpaw!" She chirped. They all laughed.

"Yes they are my little Snuggle Buggle." Yondu was still snickered from his daughter excitement. Both Ogord stopped laughing and gave Yondu a weird look. "Snuggle Buggle?" Aleta question. "Well she's small and likes to snuggle." Yondu explained. Both of them kept their mouth shut not wanting to ruin it.

"Hello." Luna greeted. Both Ogord's looked to the right and saw Yondu's mate. They totally forgot about his mate. "We're sorry about that honey." Aleta apologies to her. "Wow Yondu told me your beautiful but he didn't tell me you we're gorgeous." He compliment.

He kissed her hand making Luna blushed. Yondu growled a little. "Hey take it easy charmer." He warned. "Yeah Stakar." Aleta folded her arms and gave him an arch brow. Stakar rolled his eyes. "Can a guy be nice to Daughter-In-Law?" He told them. They sighed and let it go. Getting tired of being ignored Destiny started to whine.

"Hey we didn't forget you my little angel." Aleta told her granddaughter. "Hey can I hold her before we leave?" He asks his wife. "Of course." His wife gently placed Destiny in her husband arms. "Hey there Destiny." He cooed. "Hi." Destiny repeated. That made Stakar eyes glow. "She said hi to me." He kissed her on top of her fin.

But that made her cry. "What did I do?!" Stakar said worried."It's her fin. It's sensitive at that age." Luna explained. Stakar looked at Destiny with a bit of guilt. "Oh, grandpa is sorry my sweet baby." He apologies and wrapped her tiny tears away. Destiny quite crying and started to snuggle in her granddad's chest.

"Your right Yondu. She does like to snuggle." The Centaurian smirked at him. "I told ya." Just than Stakar gotten a call from his data pad. "Captains I got a call from one of our clients. He's willing to pay us good if we go early." Stakar huffed. He want to hold Destiny longer. "Okay Martinex we're leaving." And hang up.

"Well, Yondu and Luna is nice visiting you both. I love seeing Destiny." He thanked. "Be safe you old bat." Yondu joked. "Hey looks whose talking Father Time." Stakar joked. Before he left he kissed destiny on top of her forehead and returned to her father. "Bye bye!" She waved. "Bye bye to you too sweetness." Aleta waved back. Both Ogord's left the ship remembering the best day of their life. A day they met their little Destiny.


End file.
